


Fix It

by Abydosorphan



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: Complete, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abydosorphan/pseuds/Abydosorphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Provenza takes things differently and jumps after the ‘romantic dinner’.</p><p>Set after/during Season 4 Episode 6 'Personal Effects'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix It

Her approach toward him at work had changed. It was a bit more standoffish than it had been. Of course, his approach toward her had changed as well. They were back to strict ranks, not standing so close. Not that most people would notice the changes.

"You'd better fix this."

Most people being the operative term.

His eyes barely left his computer screen as he cocked an eyebrow at Provenza. "What exactly do I need to fix?"

Provenza huffed like it should be readily apparent. "Look, you two may be 'not dating', _again_ , but your 'non-breakup' is giving me heartburn."

Andy's head shot up. "Breakup? Louie, what the hell are you talking about?"

Provenza threw his hands up in the air and gave a backward glare indicating Sharon's office. Her blinds were closed, the door shut, and the lights dimmed. Telltale signs that she was not open for company. Generally, she was brooding.

"I don't care what you want to call it. But you did it, and you need to fix it."

"I didn't do...."

"Cut the crap, Flynn. Just _fix_ it."

Andy sighed. The only problem being that there really wasn't anything _to_ fix. Things between them were good, great even. He smirked as he remembered the feel of her lips parting against his.

After he'd spent the night with her, though nothing had really happened beyond the kiss, and two over-exhausted people falling asleep on a rather comfortable couch together, it had just seemed like the logical thing to try and distance things at the office.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The knock on her office door pulled her out of her reverie and Sharon blinked several times before answering. Her eyes were still blinking a bit to acclimate to not staring at her computer screen when Andy's head poked through the doorway.

"What can I do for you, Lieutenant?"

Andy flashed his boyish grin and Sharon wanted to groan. "Actually, I was hoping I could have a word..."

The door clicked closed behind him and he cleared the distance to her desk in two steps. "I think we're laying it on a bit too thick."

Sharon's eyebrow rose in question, though she didn't say anything yet.

"Provenza just told me I need to 'fix' whatever is going on between you and I."

Sharon's lips became a thin, tight line. They couldn't seem to find that happy medium. If they were casual and friendly, it was borderline inappropriate. If they were professional, something was wrong. "What do you suggest?"

"Dinner." Andy's hands were in his pockets as he rocked back on the heels of his shoes. He avoided looking her in the eye for a moment and then glanced quickly, a hint of a smirk coming to his lips when he saw the mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"Dinner?" Her lips curled up in a matching smirk.

"Definitely dinner." He smiled. "I could bring Italian in? From that place we went to over on Wilshire. Find out what Rusty wants and we can force him to watch the Maureen O'Hara marathon that's on tonight."

Sharon's head dipped to her chest as she tried to suppress her laugh. "Somehow I can't see that boy sitting through The Quiet Man. Though he might find the unedited fight scene intriguing." She opened her desk drawer and pulled out her phone. "Of course it may be a little _interesting_ considering I still have half of your partner's possessions in my living and dining rooms."

His eyes sparkled with mischief. "Well, I could always have you both over to my place?"

The flush that moved up her chest and over her neck was slight, but noticeable. "You could...." he waited while she typed on her phone, knowing that she was leaving something hanging in the air. Wondering if he'd jumped the gun a bit too soon. Were they ready for romantic nights at home? They'd only been on one _real_ date, for heaven's sake. "but then Rusty would have to cancel his plans with TJ and that would just be a shame."

"Yeah, a real pity." She hadn't looked up at him yet, but he was pretty sure she wasn't all that disappointed. Maybe they just needed some more time to figure things out on their own before they tried to include everyone else? "So, I guess it's just the two of us, then?"

Sharon smiled, placing her cell phone back in her desk drawer and finally looking up at him. "I guess so… what time should I be there?"

Andy bounced slightly on the balls of his feet, "how about an hour after we finish up here?"

~*~*~*~*~*~

After leaving Sharon's office Andy headed for the break room to refill the cup of tea he had earlier. The tell-tale sound of Provenza's footsteps were not far behind him. When Andy turned around he saw Louie checking down the hallway before accosting him.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Andy grabbed a toothpick from his pocket, "You told me to fix it, that's what I'm doing."

"And just how did you propose that you go about fixing things?"

The air quotes around every rendition of the word fix were starting to grate on Andy's nerves, but he just rolled his eyes and answered. "Dinner. Tonight. At my place. Satisfied?"

Instead of looking relieved or calmed by the situation, Louie looked like his blood pressure had skyrocketed to borderline stroke level. "IDIOTS!

As he watched Provenza storm down the hallway, he couldn't stop the grin from reappearing on his face. He couldn't help but wondering if Sharon would stay over.


End file.
